Zootopia: Con mis garras en el mundo
by MrY97
Summary: nick y judy siguen asiendo de zootopia y el mundo un lugar mejor, después de resolver ya hace dos años el caso de los aulladores pero parece que el mundo no es como lo imaginaban y lo descubrirán de la manera mas difícil y cruel posible.


Bueno que decir psss, este es mi primer fanfic y realmente, realmente estoy ansioso de ver como me va, amm es la primera vez que escribo y lo hago publico así que esta es (valga la redundancia) mi primera vez que escribo para un publico así que agradecería una palabras de animo y uno que otro consejo sobre como escribir moverme por así decirlo en la comunidad de fanfic y espero que les guste este intro a mi historia.

prologo

Y ahí estaba yo tirado en el lodoso suelo, aturdido lo único que escuchaba era un agudo zumbido en mis orejas, me intento reincorporar pero el cuerpo no me responde apenas y puedo mover mis brazos con dificultad, observo a mí alrededor ya que escucho mi nombre o bueno casi, más bien es mi apodo.

-¡HEY NIÑO! ¿NIÑO ESTAS BIEN? ¿NIÑO ME ESCUCHAS?

No respondí nada, solo me quede observando al comandante mientras este me levantaba y me arrastraba hasta un lugar seguro, tenía su rifle siempre cerca nunca se separaba de él.

-¿Estas bien o no?... Responde

Dijo ya en un tono normal más bajo y con su típica calma, esa calma que lo distinguía de entre todos, podría estar en la guerra más sanguinaria que se ha visto y el estará tan relajado como si nada estuviese pasando era casi aterrador verlo en ese estado.

Por fin pude tomar control de mi cuerpo y sacudirme el lodo de enzima, pero aun así seguía aturdido pero pude responder a lo que el comandante me pregunto.

-S..si estoy bien

Respondí con la voz entre cortada por la falta de aire que aun sufría por la explosión de hace un momento.

-bien, POR QUE SERÉ YO AHORA EL QUE TE VA A MATAR ENANO DEMENTE- grito con gran furia mientras me tomaba por la camisa del uniforme- como se te ocurre correr por este lugar como si nada solo harás que te maten.

Me daba el típico sermón de que debía cubrir mi trasero cada vez que pueda y todo eso que nos dijo el primer día en la academia, pero todo quedo en silencio cuando el sonido de un silbato y el grito o mejor dicho el rugido que venía de detrás de una barricada de tierra, toroso de madera con puntas limadas y afiladas y una maraña de alambre de púas.

-ho por las barbas del diablo ya vienen.

-TODO EL MUNDO A SUS POSICIONES Y ESPEREN A MI SEÑAL- grito al grupo de soldado resguardado en las trincheras.

Vi la expresión de sorpresa y algo de temor en su rostro y todos en la compañía sabíamos que lo que sorprendiera y ya de por si asustara al comandante era algo realmente malo para el resto de nosotros, así que era inevitable que se me contagiara el temor de él, intente ponerme de pie pero un punzante dolor en mi pata me obligó a tirar me dé nuevo al suelo, observe y mi pata estaba sin exagerar llena de metralla que sobresalía de ella derramaba sangre en gran cantidad, el comandante se dio cuenta de esto y maldijo en voz baja.

-Será mejor que comiences a correr anciano o te acribillaran acá mismo- dije.

-cierra la boca no tienes derecho a hablar, mucho menos de ordenarme que hacer, si la próxima cosa que salga de tu boca no es un "sí señor" haré que el enfermero te cosa la boca ¿entendido?

-S..si señor- dije con más temor de lo que era capaz de hacerme el comandante de lo que podría hacerme el enemigo.

Rápidamente me tomo en brazos, yo me espera todo menos eso, me cargo como si no pesará nada bueno era un simple zorro no es que pesara mucho y además el comandante era un tigre realmente fuerte y bien mantenido a pesar de sus 40 años no por nada era el comandante, fuerte, inteligente y con experiencia en la guerra.

.

.

.

Zootopia centro 5:55 am

Judy hopps seguía en su cama observando su reloj en su mesita de noche, 5 minutos antes de que sonara la alarma y ya estaba despierta y enérgica como siempre, cuando este sonó rápidamente oprimió el botón de la alarma.

-¡JA! Muy lento mi amigo- dijo ella con orgullo de tener el record de siempre despertar antes que su despertador sonara, una costumbre que ya se había hecho arraigo en ella desde que llego a zootopia, se estiro y de un solo salto de su cama directo a la ducha ya para las 5:15 estaba lista con su uniforme aun que los que más tardaba en su rutina diaria era el peinarse su pelaje, pues la policía más importante y conocida de la ciudad no podía andar así como así, aunque ella misma ni otros la consideraba vanidosa siempre le gustaba andar bien acicalada. Lista ya para ir rumbo a la estación decidió pasar por algo de desayuno ya imaginaba que su compañero llegaría tarde y corriendo a la estación pues era lunes en la mañana, aquel zorro siempre profesaba su odio por ese lunes no solo porque le tocaba levantarse temprano, sino que también le ha hecho ganarse regaños y castigos por parte del jefe bogo por su impuntualidad.

Así que será mejor adelantarse a todo eso dijo judy, salió de su departamento con calma y con una sonrisa más que nada por recordar la cara que ponía el zorro cada vez que llegaba tarde y rezaba para no encontrarse al búfalo como casi siempre pasaba.

Por otro lado en departamento un poco más grande que el de judy, se encontraba un bulto de sabanas y almohadas. Ya era la tercera vez que sonaba la alarma de su reloj pero el zorro flojo al que pertenencia no quiera que se terminara su placentero sueño, ya había presionado tres veces el botón para aplazar 5 minutos la alarma para seguir con su pequeño edén de sabanas, pero el despertador inicio con su incesante bullicio.

Nick intento hacer caso omiso pero el despertador siguió con su bullicio. Se dio por vencido gruño y saco su pata pero a pesar de que oprimió el botón esto no apaciguo el sonido del enemigo jurado de Nick, volvió y oprimió el botón con más fuerza pero nada, lo oprimía con aun más fuerza y rapidez pero no cedía, así que lo tomo y lo arrojo contra la pared de la habitación, el choque fue tan fuerte que logro que las baterías de este salieran expulsadas de su lugar, el despertador callo a un bote de basura ya por fin callando su alarma.

Nick giro su cabeza y sonrió al verlo hay en el lugar que se merecía según él.

-puntería perfecta y sin mirar y aún conservo mi marca impecable eres un as Nicholas Wilde- dijo dándose la vuelta y acomodándose en su cama.

15 minutos después se levantó aterrado y maldiciendo a lo bajo llegaría tarde como siempre.

Después de terminar de arreglarse la camisa mientras corría por la calle con una tostada con mermelada de moras en la boca llego al a la estación de policía donde un bonachón y regordete guepardo y una muy furiosa coneja que golpeaba sin piedad su pie contra el piso en señal de furia.

-Buen ritmo zanahorias- dijo Nick en burla, la coneja solo le devolvió una mirada fulminante.

-¿tienes idea de la hora que es Nicholas Wilde?- dijo con notable molestia mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-¿amm la hora del té?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa por la mirada de la coneja, esta lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo hacia abajo para que quedara a su altura y poder decirle algo al oído.

-sigue haciéndote el gracioso y le diré al jefe que perdiste una de las patrullas en el fondo de aquel lago en tundratown- dijo en voz baja para que garraza no escuchara la pequeña amenaza.

La expresión de Nick cambio drástica mente a una de sorpresa y miedo.

-no hablas enserio zanahorias- dijo alejando se rápidamente para mirarla a los ojos.

-crees que no- dijo ella organizando un poco la camisa del zorro.

-no te atreverías- (¿o sí?) pensó él.

-tal vez si hoy y el resto del mes invitas el desayuno, a mí se me olvide ese pequeño incidente-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¿me estas chantajeando zanahorias?- dijo el sorprendido por el movimiento de la coneja.

-es más… una treta tesoro- dijo alejándose en dirección la sala de reuniones donde todos los oficiales comenzaban a entrar.

Garraza que hasta el momento no había dicho nada y solo contemplaba la tierna escena mientras comía una de sus donas.

-ja parece que ya ha aprendido algunos de tus trucos Nick.

-sí creo que cree a un monstruo.

-será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que ese monstruo te de un peor castigo.

-Sí creo que si

No fue nada fuera de lo común otro simple día en la estación, repartición de tareas por suerte para Nick hoy les dieron la de patrullaje ya que realmente sería algo frustran te hacer trabajo de oficina un lunes, el zorro no se veía soportando tal castigo de la vida, por otro lado judy no le importaba la tarea que le impusieran siempre la haría con gran energía, siempre y cuando su vulpino amigo este con ella para contarle sus chistes malos y sus charla sin sentido que tanto la entretenían, no importaban si la volvían a dejar en parquímetros aquel zorro hacía de todo más interesante.

Fin de turno, ya era hora de hora de irse la mejor hora del día según un zorro que salía de la estación con una coneja aun con ánimos de hacer algo más ese día.

-hey Nick tienes alguna idea para pasar el resto de la tarde no quiero llegar a mi apartamento escuchar a mis vecinos pelear por quien uso la toalla de quien o cosas más tontas aun.

-mmm pues hay estreno de películas en el cine y es lunes así que no habar mucha fila para los boletos ¿qué te parece si vamos?

-si pero tu gastas las palomitas-

-¿qué? pero si yo gaste el desayuno esta mañana y lo tendré que hacer el resto del mes.

-bueno le diré a bogo que…

\- que aún me chantajeas con lo de la patrulla- dijo el zorro cortando lo que la coneja iba a decir.

-no le diré que fuiste tú quien daño la nueva máquina de café- el zorro se quedó estupefacto.

-¿como supiste? me asegure que nadie me había visto y estuve seguro de haber hecho que le echaran la culpa a lobato-

-¿que yo que?- dijo un lobo gris a sus espaldas confundido.

-nada- dijo Nick rápidamente

-no yo escuche que hablan de mi así que…

\- o no tu oído te engaña mi amigo ¡ho pero mira la hora que es! Mejor nos vamos que descanses lobato- dijo Nick empujando a la coneja que lo miraba divertida por la cara que había puesto.

-está bien te daré tus palomitas de maíz-dijo ya resignado.

\- quiero las más grandes-dijo con tono mandó y victorioso

-¿Qué? ni de chiste-

-ok- dijo dando se media vuelta- oye lobato…- una pata en su boca la callo de inmediato

-está bien las más grandes, pero ya sierra la boca-

La coneja solo se limitó a reír y seguir con su camino, Nick la seguía astuta coneja pensó al verla caminar tan alegre por su victoria.

Mientras ellos seguían su camino en dirección al cine, un animal se limitaba a verlos desde lejos

Vestía un pantalón estilo militar de color negro, una chamarra con capota también de negro se podía ver que su pelaje era negro por lo que se podía ver a simple vista se podría decir que era una sombra si no fuera por sus ojos color amarillos, tan amarillos como el oro.

-¿ya estás en el lugar?- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de un auricular en su oreja

-¿si estas segura que esos dos son los que el necesita para el siguiente paso del plan?- dijo en tono dudoso y casi molesto

\- ¿no lo sé? solo me dijo que te pusiera a vigilarlos, sabes cómo es el de discreto-dijo la voz desinterés.

-no se… parecen niños recién salidos del kínder- dijo ya con molestia

-pues no lo son casi de tu misma edad-

-La edad no es igual a madures y lo sabes-

-dijo el burro hablando de orejas- decía la voz casi riendo

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- dijo con molestia

\- ja tú, yo y el resto sabemos que eres el más despreocupado, desinteresado, flojo…

\- si ya te entendí sierra la boca-dijo ya calmándose

-y el menor de todos nosotros así que tu cierra la boca y trae tu trasero a la base Adon, tienes que informarle a Emerson sobre tu objetivo-dijo cortando la comunicación.

El solo se limitó a subir a un auto y salir lo más discreto que podía.

-no soy un niño estúpida cordera, ya no.


End file.
